Fixing Sara in 4x06
by Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of the stupid send off Sara got in Arrow 4x06 just to get her out of being an Olicty threat and poorly setting up her role for Legends of Tomorrow, what if Oliver actually cared about Sara instead of being completely focused with his relationship with Felicity, and tried to get through to Sara.


**Hey guys**

**A story I wanted to write up where Oliver actually cares about Sara once she's brought back to life and not just is so focused in his relationship with Olicty that he lets her go without a fight.**

**Because Sara's leaving right after the episode, she got brought back to life with the dumb blood lust excuse was so Guggenheim and Mericle could get out from being a threat to Oliver/Felicity romance. You know the same reason for the stupid break up of them in season 2 or killing her off in the first place.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Hallway of an apartment building

Oliver makes his way up to an apartment door where after knocking a few times sees the door open as Sara Lance is standing there. Like usual Sara is wearing blue jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt, and her black leather jacket.

"Can I come in?" Oliver asks.

"Sure. Through surprised your stopping by since we have not really talked much since you've been back" Sara replies.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I guess it doesn't matter because your planning on leaving Star City due to your Lazarus Pit problems," Oliver says flatly.

Oliver walks into the apartment as Sara closes the door behind them with Queen doing a quick scan before turning back around her.

"How did you find out?" Sara asks curiously.

"Laurel texted me and told me to help since she wasn't getting through to you. She figured I could do better since we have a different kind of connection" Oliver replies.

"My sister has always been a little too caught up in fairy tales, that's probably why Laurel stayed with you for so long before the Gambit despite full well knowing about your cheating habits," Sara says.

Lightly nodding "Your probably right but your evading the situation. Let me help" Oliver says in concern.

"No, sorry Ollie you can't help me this time. I'm leaving since it's the best thing for everybody, I'm too dangerous to be around" Sara replies grimly.

"You left the last time, you left me because you got scared of your darkness. This time you're running just as I did those months ago when I fled with Felicity to Ivy Town. Sara running from your darkness is only going to make it worse and you do it alone you'll be consumed by it with no way out" Oliver says getting a haunted look in his eyes.

"Like what happened to you" Sara replies since she can tell all too well when Oliver is speaking from personal experience.

"Yes, and it will lead you to become something else completely. Worse than being in the League of assassins, at least you had Nyssa. I had no one to remind me of my humanity" Oliver says grimly.

Wordlessly Oliver walks over into the living room with sitting down on the couch as Sara follows and sits down next to him, in silence. After a few minutes, Oliver mentally bracing himself begins to speak.

"Years ago, in Hong Kong, I tortured a man who unleashed a bioweapon and in the thousands that got killed one of them was my friend, a young boy. So, I tortured Shrieve for hours. Not to gain intel or for any other purpose but to make him hurt" Oliver replies darkly "The worst part was the bloodlust, the fact I enjoyed making Shrieve suffer. After that I realized I became a monster, I didn't want to return home to my friends or family, so I went to travel the world."

Sara merely watches Oliver in silence but with an understanding on her face.

"My fourth year I got wrapped up in some magic plot that despite being hell had to be one of the boring periods of my life. During that time, I acted like my joyous self before the Gambit… for a time, to avoid facing my PTSD issues or what I had done in Hong Kong" Oliver says.

After taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling Oliver begins again.

"I made my way to Russia to full fill a promise I made to a friend I had to kill, long story. I ended up becoming involved with the Russian Bratva and met Anatoly while I was on my mission to kill Kovar" Oliver replies.

"Wait, Konstantin Kovar? I heard years ago about some archer in Russia tearing apart Kovar's operations, killing Gregor who was the Pakhan at the time, and ending Kovar in his casino after he tried to kill everybody with poison gas. That was all you?" Sara asks in light surprise but not really given of course it was him.

"Yes. Along with no doubt, the American in the Bratva who became Captain though you already know about that" Oliver says.

"Speaking of did you ever patch things over with Anatoly?" Sara asks.

"I did actually when I was in Ivy Town. Anatoly understood my refusing of Alexi's request given it was Slade Wilson back" Oliver says.

"Your recuse was faked?" Sara asks.

"Yes, it was. I went to the island to spend a few months on it naturally growing my hair and beard out to make it look like I've been there a while as I waited on Anatoly to send a fishing boat out. Only ended up dealing with Kovar who was still alive and his men in guerrilla warfare during that time. Eventually killed all of his men and Kovar" Oliver replies "Only we are getting off-topic."

"Me leaving," Sara says in a resigned tone.

"Yes, last time I let you walk out of my life without a fight. Putting aside getting the League of Assassins as back up I should have fought harder. Not just for me, but your father and sister. You were relapsing back into the darkness then" Oliver replies.

"And I still am, this not just about me. What if I snap with killing one of you in an argument or something. I cannot take that chance" Sara says.

"Fine walk out that door and don't bother coming back to us when you need help. Go right ahead for becoming your mother" Oliver replies coldly deciding it's time for much tougher love.

"I am not becoming like my mother" Sara says in denial.

"Running from your problems is a Lance and Queen family trait. Your acting no different then Laurel when she was on drugs or booze, when your father fell into a bottle. Don't you think we've both caused enough damage by running away?" Oliver says calmly, and fill of self-loathing "They say insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly with expecting different results."

After a few minutes of Sara lost in her thoughts she begins speaking once more "Okay I won't run Ollie, not this time. I'm staying put in Starling… Star City. Your right it's time I quit running from my problems which won't solve anything."

"I'm glad" Oliver replies in relief then firmly while squeezing her hand "I'm going to give Constantine another call for seeing if he can help cure Thea and you like I should have done the first time, I promise you we will find a way to beat this."

"Thank you and I'm curious why didn't you just lead with that?" Sara asks curiously.

"Because Constantine couldn't help with your mental run-away problems and I wanted to address that first" Oliver replies.

"That makes sense. I'm glad you came," Sara says.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want to.**

**Until next time**


End file.
